Letter Filled Holes
by i-heart-pluto
Summary: Dear Daddy, Why aren't you here anymore? Mummy said that you just decided to go, but I don’t think that’s why you left. Daddy, where are you? Mummy says she doesn't know, and I need to know to give you this letter.' Letters... left filling holes
1. Toby

Disclaimer: I do not own holes. Need I say any more?

A/N The first couple of chapters will seem like they've got nothing to do with Holes, but the third or fourth with start to introduce it. Kay?

0

Dear Daddy 29.7.1984

Daddy, why aren't you at home anymore? Mummy said that you just decided to go, but I don't think that's why you left.

Today was my first day of school. I'm in KE, and my teacher is Mrs Evans. She's pretty and nice and lets me get extra free time 'cause I answer special questions and today she gave me a sticker for my good work.

Mummy says she doesn't like Mrs Evans, but I don't know why. Mrs Evans is always smiling, not like mummy.

I told mummy that frowning so much would give her funny lines on her forehead, but she told me that she couldn't help worrying about everything now that you're gone.

Daddy she seems really sad now that you're gone. Why don't you come home then we could be a big happy family again. Maybe god would be nice and give a little brother, but not a little sister 'cause girls are yucky, no matter how much they're still a baby.

Also today mummy was late picking me up from school. I asked her why and she didn't answer, but later I heard mummy say to no-one "God, why'd they have to make such a big fuss about me being ten minutes late, I needed that sleep in."

Daddy what does that mean?

At school today I had fun except when Toby pushed me over at the swings. I fell over and hurted my knee really bad and then when I started crying 'cause it hurted so much he laughed and laughed and laughed at me.

Daddy why was Toby so mean to me? I thought you said that everyone would be nice to me at big kids school.

Can you come to school tomorrow and tell him off and laugh at him so that he feels the same way I did when he laughed at me?

I know it sounds mean, but he deserves it!

Anyway, mummy says that it's too late too be scribbling and that I should go to bed. She also said that I shouldn't write to you, but I still think I should, no matter where you are, you're still my daddy.

Night night, and I hope wherever you are the bed-bugs don't bight.

Love Frankie

A/N I know that this is short, but I only wanted this one letter in the first chapter. If you review, please try and tell how it can improve(apart from length, that is).

Ciao, MFB


	2. Jamie's House

Disclaimer: Do not own Holes…boo hoo.

Dear Daddy 31.7.1984

Today I went to Jamie's house. It was very very very big and they had lots of really cool stuff. Jamie had lots of toys and we played with his ninja turtles and my action man.

But then when I got home mummy got really mad and yelled at me 'cause I forgot to tell her I was going to his house. She also said she didn't want me to go to his house again and called Jamie's mummy a bad word. I don't know why she doesn't like any of my friends mummies and why she has been so mean to me.

I wrote you a letter yesterday but mummy found it and tore it up into lots of little tiny pieces and put them in the bin. It was really scary but I decided that I still need to write to you.

All the other people in my class at school ask me why I don't have a daddy. So I told them that you are a very special person who works as a secret agent for the good guys and right now you are saving the world. The big mean bullies I told you about before laughed at me again.

Can you come to school like I asked you before and be mean to them back? It would teach them a lesson and it would make me very happy. If you can't come to my school can you still come home so that mummy can be happy again?

I really miss you daddy. Please come home.

Love Frankie.

Dear Daddy 1.8.1984

I really really miss you daddy. I wish you would come home.

Yesterday mummy said something said something funny. She was talking to her mummy about you and said you had "run off on that stupid Harley to god knows where". Daddy, what's a Harley?

Mummy got really angry yesterday. I think it's because I went over to Jamie's house again without asking her. She had a reeeaaaaalllllyyyy long talk with his mummy and then she came out smiling. I'm not sure why she was happy, 'cause she before she called Jamie's mummy a bad word, but if she's happy then I'm happy.

Mummy just told me that tomorrow and the day after and the day after I'm going to Jamie's house after school and eating tea there and then coming home. She was really happy-looking about this.

That's a good thing isn't it?

Anyway, daddy I love you, wherever you are, and I know that you love me too.

Love Frankie

P.S Please come home.

A/N. Yes, I know that that was really short. If you've read the Stanley yelnats survival guide you might get a hint of how this is related to Holes… If you don't, then read the survival guide. D.

Reviews make me happy

MFB


End file.
